


OTP - Oh-fuck-no True Pairing

by VkFujan



Series: Destihell [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack, Does it even counts as soulmates?, Fanfic inception, M/M, Oh lord where do I begin?, Sam Ships It, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Spoilers from s04 and s10e05, Wingman Sam, sam is a shipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VkFujan/pseuds/VkFujan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is set on a universe where, when you reach a certain moment in your life, a tattoo mark appear on your wrist with a name - a pairing name. Then you are doomed, as soon as you met your fate pairing you will be third wheel shipping it; it’ll be your OTP for life.</p><p>This is a Sam story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OTP - Oh-fuck-no True Pairing

**Author's Note:**

> Beta was @lobsterisk (one of the best people I've met)
> 
> "Then again, I can’t believe I’m reading what I am reading Leo. You have put me through so much, aren’t you ashamed of yourself?" - My beta and great friend about this fic.
> 
> Music for Sam's drabble: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hHXau3zAe7E  
> Yes, there is a Sam's drabble.

“Dean is in hell.”

Sam’s first thought in the morning. His left hand is itching; he goes to shower then breakfast. Suddenly he notices it, on the side of his left wrist, ‘Destiel’. An unknown name in an unknown handwriting; looking like a sharpie pen marker, he instantly thought of one of his brother’s pranks, but it couldn’t be him. Dean was in hell.

He reached for the sink, trying to wash off from his hands something he knew nothing about, or did he? The soap hit the bottom of the sink as he remembered.

 

He met a girl-one nightstand- a few months ago, Lizzie, and she had “Drarry” written on the side of her wrist.

\- What is the tattoo for?

\- Oh, it’s not a tattoo. It’s a curse.

Sam’s body stiffened at the mention of something from work.

\- A _curse_?

\- Yeah, you know, ‘fated to it’ or whatever.

\- And what is this curse about?

\- See, it’s a pairing name, like the contracted name of a couple. When I reached a certain age my mom let me watch more ‘mature’ movies, so I went head down into Harry Potter. Right before I got the first movie on I felt my wrist itching, next thing I know there is a little “Drarry” written on the side of my arm.

\- But it shouldn’t be “Harry”, then?

\- It’s a couple name remember? After a little research over it, I found out the ‘Drarry’ stood for Draco and Harry.

\- But they don’t get together.

\- I don’t care. As far as I’m concerned, from the first time I saw them, I couldn’t help to think they were made for each other. I am a shipper, I ship them.

\- Ship? What do boats have to do with it?

\- Shipping, in the fan’s group, stand for supporting a pairing together.

\- So you support, ship, Drarry?

\- You can bet your nice ass on this.

At the time Sam thought this was nuts; the girl was nuts (but damn, she knew her way around with a tongue). Now here he was, cursed.

 

He got online, trying to find what he could about it; searching ‘Destiel’ hit a lot of nothings, but he soon found The Fandom. Lots of different communities and blogs, fans separated in groups. The appearing words were called “the OTP mark”. Some people even had multi tattoos and were looked at badly by the mono-tattoo fandom. The whole deal looked like religion, monoshippers mocking polyshippers.  
Sam soon got the hang around some slangs; ship, canon, fandom, OTP, smut, fluff, fanfic, hype. He just got cursed in teenage hell; “at least I don’t know this pairing yet, maybe it won’t affect me as much”.

 

* * *

Two days later, he is in a motel room in Pontiac, Illinois. He and Ruby just finished another round of ‘fun’ when someone knocked the door. It wasn’t the pizza and, after a confused moment, Sam just had his brother back.

They discussed what could have brought Dean back; Sam swore he didn’t make a deal on it, and it concerned them even more now that they had no lead on how Dean resurrected. They try for a psych, get her blind and a new lead, the name ‘Castiel’.  
All the time Sam tried to hide the mark, he wore large watches, wristbands, anything that could keep that away, but Dean soon noticed the ‘tattoo’.

\- So Sammy, I’ve noticed it from some time now, but never thought I would have to ask. What does the tattoo stands for?

Sam swallowed dry.

\- What tattoo?

\- Oh c’mon, Sam – Dean said grabbing his brother’s left arm, shoving his wrist on Sam’s face – this one.

There it was, “Destiel”, looking like sharpie pen writing.

\- It’s a, hmm… It’s a ship name.

\- A boat name?

\- Ship, actually.

\- You bought a boat? What for?

\- No, I actually, kind of gained it?

\- And you tattooed its name on you?

\- It was a bet okay? The ship for my wrist’s skin virginity.

\- Wow, never thought you wanted a boat so bad.

\- A ship. Not a boat.

\- Okay, a ship. Does it have cannons?

\- Sure it has cannons, Dean, AND pirates.

Sam instinctively hovered his hand over the mark, ready to defend his ship even from his brother. The feeling caught him by surprise and he tried to keep his head cool, “I don’t even know this pairing”.

\- So, you were enjoying yourself while I was gone, then.

\- What? No, I never sailed it.

\- So maybe, when this madness is all over, we can finally sail this _Destiel_ ship of yours.

\- Yeah, that would be awesome.

 

Later Dean met his fate; by that time, Sam was dealing with demons at a café with Ruby. He sat down talking to her when the mark on his wrist started to itch; his OTP was meeting.

“Who are you?”

“Castiel.”

He scratched it hard, not getting relieve. Ruby looked confused at him. Something gripped in Sam’s heart “They’ve met. But who? Where?”, then Sam looked astonished. Realization hit him as he did the math “Dean, Castiel; ‘Destiel’”.

\- Oh god.

\- Not on my watch. Is everything fine Sam?

\- Not anymore, Ruby.

 He didn’t meet Castiel for a while, although they knew each other existed. Sam would hear about him from Dean and feel at ease while his brother talked about the other half of the pairing. Sam wanted to meet Cas, thank him and to _ship it_.

 They were on a witch case; back to the motel, Sam saw someone strange, he soon gets introduced to Castiel, his smile abraded

\- Hello, Sam.

\- Oh my God, er uh… I didn’t mean to… sorry. It’s an honor, really, I– I’ve heard a lot about you.

They shook hands. Sam’s heart at ease.

 But it didn’t last. Soon something was strangling him. It started small, every time his brother and Cas were together the gripping would relieve a little, but his soul wanted more, needed more. Oh, the human greed, such a marvelous fuel. When they met Chuck, the prophet, the grip was so strong; there was an urge for something he couldn’t identify.

He got on the internet. First searching for the supernatural books, he found a little fandom over it and ended up in a fanfiction site or, as the angels may call home, heaven. He was a little suspicious over it, the supernatural tag had names he could/did not want to identify: Samifer, Sastiel, Sean/Deam, Damn, Wincest, Sambriel, Casbriel, “Oh my God, of course I would be shipped too, but this is stuff is just…” He stopped the though mid-sentence as he found it, Destiel, his tag.

He clicked without knowing this was a deal worse than any demonic one. He read fanfic the whole night, Sam soon found out he was a fluffy shipper. It figures that, if you ship your brother with someone, it’s understandable you won’t want the smutty fics. 

 

* * *

 

On a random day, he was listening a cheesy country song when his mind stated to picture it.

Dean and Cas dressed as cowboys. There is a party going on in the town’s biggest bar. Flirting through stares across the dance floor, they want to, but two man can’t dance together, can they? No, not here. Not with all this prejudice stinking in the air, out of this Alpha Males™’s breathe. But the blue eyed man did not seem to care and, after dismissing the dark haired lady he was talking to, he walked a slow but firm pace through the room, and reached Dean.

\- Howdy, may I have a dance?

Cas took his hat out and semi-bowed.

Dean was also talking to a lady, and blush crept into her cheeks as she heard the invitation.

\- Oh my, I’m sorry but-

\- Not you ma’am, I meant him. – Cas looked up, blue gaze to green orbs – May I have this dance?

Dean stared at him, at first, a little surprised, but a grin crossed his face.

\- Sure.

The lady blushed furiously now, as she was not only offended, but ignored. Both men went to the middle of the dance floor, Cas’ hands on Dean’s shoulder while the green-eyed cowboy hugged his waist. The music was engaging-

\- Sam? SAM!

Sam snapped out of it with a loud gasp.

\- Dude, what the hell?

\- Dean, I’m sorry, I think I fell asleep…

\- With your eyes open? Standing on your feet? Is everything all right?

\- Yeah, sure, just lost thought on something.

\- Ok, weird. Don’t fly off again, I’m fixing dinner for us.

\- Sure, Dean, thanks.

 

* * *

Years later, a strange kidnap happened in an all-girls school, got the boys on action. Something simple, right? Until they heard the word ‘Idijits’ and the phrase “Oh fuck no, they aren’t-” crossed both brothers’ minds when they realized it was the production of “Supernatural, The Musical". Sam split from Dean so they could interrogate the girls. When they met again, Dean was mad and confused, blasting something about ‘subtext’ ‘Destiel’ and ‘s-e-x’.

\- Wait a moment. Saaam?

\- What is it, Dean?

\- Isn’t “ _Destiel_ " your ship name?

\- Uh… yes, Dean, it is…

Dean glared at his brother.

\- Oh! But no, Dean! There is no relation, okay?

Dean just kept glaring.

\- Dean, listen to me. First, I didn’t pick the ship’s name; second, you were in hell, Cas wasn’t on picture and I didn’t even knew of the relationship between you two.

\- Dude, don’t be gross. Me and Cas, we aren’t a thing.

\- Yeah, right. Whatever, Dean.

Sam got a little madder facing the denial of his ship.

 

After the case was solved, Dean didn’t seem to find Sam anywhere, so he tried to reach him on his cellphone.

\- Sam, where are you?

\- I’m sorry, Dean, two students came to me saying they saw something, so I’m heading with them to the basement. It’s probably nothing, but I thought of going just to put them at ease.

\- Yeah sure, if the booger comes up, don’t go screaming like a bad-horror-movie chick okay?

\- I’m hanging up. Jerk.

\- Bitch.

When Sam and the two girls entered the dark basement, he felt a lacerating pain on his forehead, then the floor under his cheek as he passed out.

 

His head was dizzy, his face sticky. He knew this sensation, “blood”, he thought as the confirmation tasted like rust in his mouth. Sam tried to move his hands, but he was tied up to a chair. A low light on top of him flickered on, blinding him for a second as he tried to focus.

\- Oh sleeping beauty, I’m glad you are joining us.

\- What? Anne? What are you doing? Why are you…?

\- See Sammy. Oh yes, I know who you are, so… Look at this.

She pulled her long sleeve out of her wrist; the “Deam” tattoo was black with an itchy red mark around it.

\- You can’t imagine my pain, Sammy, when you and your cute big brother entered the theater and this _thing_ went on fire. Itching so. Freaking. Much!

\- Oh my God, you ship me and Dean!

\- Hell yes, I do. And know what? The shame of shipping incest between you two was already hard enough, but to think that you are a… Ugh. A Destieler, Sam! I was devastated…

\- I’m sorry to break off your delusions, but DeanxSam? Not happening.

\- No! Shut up! - she yelled while covering her ears – I don’t need to hear this from another delusional shipper. I will show you what a fandom is capable of, girls?

Two other girls came out of the dark. They had Dean tied in a computer chair and were pushing him towards Sam’s side. He was awake but had tape covering his mouth.

\- Dean!

\- Don’t worry Sammy, I wouldn’t hurt the other side of my precious ship. He is clueless about all this, isn’t him? So cute, haha.

Her laughter was forced and dry. 

\- So, all three of you ship Damn?

Dean gave his confused glare to Sam, his brother knew what this all was about?

\- What? No. I ship… – the blonde sighed – ‘Sastiel’.

\- And I ship ‘Casbriel’.

\- So why are you helping out on this?

\- Don’t get us wrong, I don’t have any desire to see you deflowering your brother, but ‘Destiel’ can’t become canon. If a main ship like that became canon it would ruin the others, we just can’t let it happen.

\- So now, Sammy-

\- Quit calling me that.

\- Oh my, so protective of the nickname his big brother gave him, it gives me the chills. – she hugged herself – But now, we have to go back at cleaning the theater.

\- You can’t leave us here, what do you even want?

\- First, we will leave, so you can explain everything to Dean. Then, you will talk out your feelings as the doubt of “do I really want to kiss Sam?” is planted on his head. So, by the time we come back, we can force you two to kiss.

\- What?!

But Sam wasn’t the one that shouted.

\- Judy, don’t start it now.

\- Anne, this wasn’t on the plan, you can’t make them kiss!

\- Judy, Judy, Judy… You just don’t understand, do you? Sastiel is never going to happen. But look at the Deam opportunity we have here. It’s for the greater good, you must understand.

\- What I understand is that you used me and my ship for this. I’m not taking part on it anymore!

The blonde girl, Judy, ran through the door and Anne, apparently the leader, gave orders to the last one.

\- Go after her! She will spoil everything!

\- Maybe, we should consider her side…

\- “Consider her side”? Have you forgotten that, if Dean Winchester leave this room, not suddenly in love with Sam, he will end up with Castiel?

\- No, I haven’t…

\- Good, now go after that weak girl. I’ll go back to stashing scenarios.

Anne leaned over Dean and kissed his cheek as she pulled the tape out.

\- Be a good boy okay?

 

The brothers were left alone. The low light still was the only one above their heads.

\- Sam. What. The. Fuck?

\- Dean… I think it is time for you to know.

\- Know what, Sam? That these teen girls have gone nuts and you are with them?

\- Listen to me, okay? It’s a curse. These girls and me, none of us had a choice over this.

\- A curse?

\- Yes. At some point in life, this _mark_ will appear as a tattoo over some people’s wrists.

\- Uh…

\- It’s the name of a couple, it’s called pairing, like Jack and Sally? They would be Jally. And a person who supports them would have it marked on their wrists.

\- So why did you lie, about the ship and everything?

\- The fan group of something is called fandom. And a couple, a pair, is called a ship. So we are shippers and this is our curse. I never lied; I just let you think that my ship was a boaty one.

Sam said everything really slowly, giving Dean the time absorb it.

\- This is the freakiest thing I’ve heard in my whole life.

\- You don’t even know the half of it.

\- What? There is more?

\- Once that the Supernatural books were published it grew a fandom. As you can see, this play was a result of that. And the door for a lots of ships was open, that is what this situation is about.

\- That’s why that crazy girl wants us to kiss.

\- Exactly. Her mark has… Our names contracted.

The two of them made grossed faces.

\- Wait a moment. Does that mean that you _ship_ “Destiel”?

\- Dean… look… I had no choice okay…

\- But you have this tattoo, _mark,_ for so long… Since when?

\- Since when you came back from hell. It itched when you and Cas met too.

\- So you really want me to do Cas?

\- No, I just want you two happily ever after, apple-pie life. No details beyond that needed.

\- I don’t know who is more sick, you or these girls…

\- Well, I’m not kidnapping anyone.

\- Yeah, about that, how do we get out of this?

\- I don’t know Dean. We can’t beat up kids, they read the books and cleaned the room out of every sharp object.

\- Maybe… - Dean looked defeated as he finished – We could call Cas.

Sam’s heart started pounding.

\- But, our cellphones…

\- Don’t get any weird thoughts, okay?

\- Too late.

\- Shut up.

Dean closed his eyes and lowered his head a little; his voice was soft as if he was talking to someone very dear to him.

\- Hey Cas, it’s me, Dean. Sam and I are really in a pinch here, and I know you are out of your wings, but it would be great if you could help us out. We are in the basement of the St. Alphonso's Academy, in Michigan. Some weird shit happened and… Sorry, I shouldn’t be cursing while praying. If you are nearby, I- we just… would appreciate your help, man. Uh… Bye.

Sam felt his heart in a bliss while watching.

\- Do you think that will work?

\- Give him a moment, ok? I know he is coming. And worst case, we go riot against the kids.

 

Thirty minutes later, Castiel barged into the basement.

\- Cas!

\- Dean! Sam!

\- How did you find us so fast?

Castiel started to undo the ropes on Dean.

\- I was in town for this play and, as soon as I got into the school-

\- Hurry, they are coming!

\- Judy!

She headed to untie Sam.

\- I’m really sorry, guys. I never thought she would try something so gross as…

\- Making two brothers kiss?

\- Making her ship canon by force! – her face was completely grossed out – My mark started itching as soon as Castiel entered the theater, I just knew it was him.

\- Thanks, Judy.

\- You are welcome, Sam.

 - Hey Sammy, footsteps. – Dean whispered.

\- Don’t worry, we are the good girls.

The director, her assistant and another girl barged into the basement.

\- What you are?

\- Team Destiel – said the director.

\- Sambriel here – the assistant added.

\- I’m in Samifer hell – the other girl sighed as she watched over the door, and the assistant glared at her.

\- Girls not now, please. We need to stop this.

\- Okay – They mumbled in unison.

Dean was barely free, when the evil duo arrived.

\- What the hell- _stiel_.

Anne glared at Cas. A lot of marks were itching in that room; Anne’s, Judy’s, Sam’s, Director’s, everyone seemed to hold their own wrist.

\- Sam, we can’t fight teen girls.

\- I know, I have a plan. Hey Judy!

The blonde girl was glaring at her ship enemies, when she looked at the younger Winchester just to see him hugging Castiel.

\- Sam, what are you-

With that, her mark lit as she stood up to face the evil shippers. Sam released Cas, feeling his own heart weak, but seeing his plan work.

\- You will stop this nonsense. No ship is canon until it is. You. Can. Not. Force. It.

Anne was frightened, her spirit fragile after spotting affection from other ship.

\- Dean! – Judy yelled – Kiss Castiel! – The pain in her voice was real.

\- What? How will that help?

\- Just do it! I’ll explain later!

But was Cas that grabbed Dean’s shirt and smacked their lips together.

Sam’s and the Director’s mark lit as the spirit of Susan Casbrieler and Anne Wincester, weakened.

\- No! Don’t!

\- Oh, my God! It’s canon.

But everything got even better when Dean’s arm crossed Castiel’s waist, bringing him closer.

\- This is an overpowered hit girls. I’m sorry to break it to you, but you can’t force canon. And that – Sam pointed at Dean’s hand – wasn’t anyone suggestion but his brain’s.

\- Ugh, my heart! My ship!

Cas and Dean finally parted.

\- You will pay for it Castiel! I will draw your death in all the worst ways!

Defeated and spiritually crushed, Susan and Anne left.  
As they saw themselves finally safe, Judy fell on the ground. Spirit crushed under the canon.

\- Judy!

Sam rested her on his arms.

\- Sam – she touched his face - My heart hurts so much.

\- I’m so sorry about it, but… Why did you suggested that?

\- With so many shippers of you and someone who isn’t Castiel on the good side, I couldn’t risk to weaken them; so I favored the Destielers on this one.

\- Oh, I understand… Thank you…

\- Sam... Did I just pull a Dean Winchester?

\- Yeah, and you nailed it… Hey Cas, could you heal her?

\- Sure Sam. What is wrong?

And, as Cas leaned over her, Sam stole a peck from his lips. Her face instantly brightened up.

\- Thanks, Sam, you are the best!

\- Well, I owned you this now that my ship is…

\- Don’t say it! I don’t need to hear it!

She got up, covering her ears, but Sam and the Director yelled at the same time.

\- My ship is canon!

 

They went for the car outside. Sam explaining everything, the best he could, to Castiel. The angel was more confused with other things, besides the curse itself.

\- Cas, you are going on the front seat.

\- Ok, Sam, but…

\- Just go, Cas.

Dean sat at the driver’s, Cas riding shotgun and Sam in the back.

\- Now, you two will pretend that I’m sleeping as you guys discuss what happened there.

\- Sam, there is nothing to-

\- Cas?

\- Seems fair enough for me, Dean.

The older brother started the car, heading for Castiel’s motel. Silence followed as the angel realized that this was his chance.

\- Dean.

\- What, Cas?

\- I am sorry, I did not realize that you disliked kissing me so much.

\- Cas… - Dean sighed - It’s not that… I didn’t hate it, okay?

\- So, what is wrong then?

\- It was just weird doing it in front of those girls. Besides, that would never happen it it wasn’t that whole mess.

\- To be honest, Dean, they were not the only ones thinking about Destiel.

Dean looked at Castiel. The green-eyed boy was astonished at this revelation, a moment of silence followed as he gathered enough resolve.

\- Uh, Cas?

The angel was looking straight through the windshield, not facing him.

\- Yes, Dean?

\- … Maybe… I wouldn’t mind doing it again…

Cas took a second to understand what it meant.

\- Perhaps, we should discuss this in my motel room.

\- Do you even know what you are suggesting?

\- I am suggesting that maybe Sam does not have to know everything that come of this conversation.

\- Well, I agree with you on that. – Dean stopped the car in front of Cas’ room – Sam, I think you should take a little trip.

\- Yeah Dean, I was feeling like driving around for a few hours.

\- Good. I'm glad we are in the same page.

Sam left, leaving behind his ship- brother and best friend; as his heart flew in his chest and the mark twitched a little every time one of them moaned the other’s name.

 What he considered a curse, turned out to be much more of suffering when Castiel betrayed them, killed himself trying to save everyone, then came back memoryless. After that, he recovered his memory and saved Sam by effing himself, and then came back again, left, became human, and was still dying.  
But, hell, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t feeling truly blessed right now. “Destiel” he thought while rubbing the mark, “A ship that finally sailed”.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have something I can say "this inspired this fic".  
> I don't know where it came from.  
> I'm not even sorry, I'm in love with this crap.  
> I was thinking about actually writing something for Sam's fanfic, but I'm not sure.  
> As an aromantic, the only soulmate I have are my ships.  
> I have nothing against Wincest. I only used the prejudice tone for this piece, but I'm actually... _Fond_ of the art that comes with the ship. 
> 
> *Protect Judy Squad*


End file.
